1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to television receivers, and more particularly to television receivers of a type to which various auxiliary devices, such as a video tape recorder, video camera, video disc player, TV-game playing device and the like, can be operatively connected. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a user's interface through which the TV-game playing device is operatively connected to the television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior art
In order to enjoy games on a television receiver indoors by using a TV-game playing device, video and audio signal cables of the playing device are respectively connected to video and audio signal input terminals, for example, the terminals indicated by a sign "VIDEO-2", of the television receiver, which terminals are arranged on a terminal panel of the receiver. Thereafter, an input plug of an AC/DC converter for the game playing device is connected to a domestic electric outlet and then an output plug of the converter is connected to a power input of the game playing device. Thereafter, the television receiver and the playing device are both turned ON and then the television receiver is manipulated to assume the "VIDEO-2" mode. With this, the video and audio signals output from the playing device can be displayed on the television receiver.
If, for enjoying a very dynamic game on the television receiver, making the best use of the video and audio signals from the game playing device is intended, it becomes necessary to adjust the VIDEO-2 mode of the television receiver to a specified one.
As is described hereinabove, for operatively connecting a TV-game playing device to a television receiver, complicated cable connections have been hitherto needed. For example, the connection of the AC/DC converter to the domestic electric outlet is troublesome when the electric outlet is not positioned near the television receiver. Furthermore, such cable connections requires a player (viz., a person handling the game playing device) to have a considerable knowledge of electricity.
Furthermore, if the player wants to enjoy a very dynamic game with the game playing device, he or she should adjust the VIDEO-2 mode to the above-mentioned specified one, and the player should return the mode of the television receiver to the normal VIDEO-2 mode after enjoying the game. However, these adjusting operations are very troublesome and require a long time. Thus, hitherto, actually, such adjusting has not been carried out by players, and thus, the performance of the TV-game playing device has not been fully exhibited by the television receiver.